1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for a motor vehicle, and a storage medium that stores a program that causes a computer to perform the functions of the control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the development of a new internal combustion engine, for example, a so-called adaptation operation is conventionally performed so as to search for appropriate input control parameter values of the engine that can provide optimum engine output values. In the adaptation operation, the respective values of the input control parameters, such as a fuel injection amount and fuel injection timing, are gradually changed based on experiences over a long period of time, to provide adapted values of the input control parameters that can yield the optimum engine output values, for example, the optimum engine output torque, fuel economy, and amounts of exhaust emissions. A similar adaptation operation is also performed in the development of a new vehicle.
In searching for the adapted values of the input control parameters based on experiences, however, it becomes more difficult to find out the optimum adapted values of the respective input control parameters as the number of the input control parameters increases. In addition, it takes a long time to find out the adapted values of the input control parameters, resulting in increased time and labor required for the development of the vehicle.